Conventionally, sofa-bed assemblies fall into one of three categories—sofa-beds, day-beds, and futons. Sofa-beds contain a mattress disposed within a sofa that is deployable to convert the sofa to a bed. Day-beds contain a frame structure that enables a bed to double as a sofa with the addition of pillows, cushions, or the like. Finally, futons include a movable frame that enables a cushion to double as both a sofa and a bed based on the frame position. Of note, each of these assemblies are specifically manufactured to support both a bed and a sofa configuration. Existing sofas, couches, chairs, and the like that are not manufactured to double as a bed cannot be converted into a bed. Also, existing folding bed assemblies exist that provide a free-standing bed that can be collapsed to store the bed when not in use. Disadvantageously, such folding bed assemblies utilize complex folding mechanisms since these beds must support significant weights. What has yet to be investigated is a deployable bed assembly that can be utilized with a conventional sofa, chair, etc.